


Bonnie the Great (One Shot Probably)

by DuchessBelle17



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBelle17/pseuds/DuchessBelle17
Summary: With a knife to her throat and the blood of his kingdom on her hands, he wondered how he would ever get his wife back.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Bonnie the Great (One Shot Probably)

A/N: Hello All, so I just finished Catherine the Great on Hulu and really enjoyed it, so I decided to do a parody of one of the final scenes in the season. Obviously it’s not verbatim what happened because the finale was left open ended, so I added my own spin. 

I own nothing.   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Klaus narrowed his eyes as he swung his sword against another one of his army captains, severing his throat. 

He moved his way through his once grand halls now covered in the blood of his treacherous court.

He spots his wife’s maid as she signals for him to follow her.

Klaus pushes his way through the fighting groups and into his wife’s chambers.

When his wife’s chamber doors are closed, the maiden pulls back a curtain from her sitting room.

Klaus’ mouth drops open as her battle plans are revealed. Her delicate cursive has highlighted all of the aristocracy members she would need for a full coup. Never has Klaus’ heart been broken. 

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this your majesty…but…it’s your wife…Queen Bonnie is behind the attempted coup” the maid uneasily shifts. She was conflicted in betraying Bonnie but the need for self-preservation kicks in. 

Blind white rage fills his soul as he pulls open the doors of her chambers and maneuvers his way through the grand hall and back to his chambers.

Back to his chambers where he had kissed her dearly and told her happy birthday proclaiming his love for her. 

Back to his chambers where he had bid for her to stay and be safe when he heard the fighting begin.

Klaus barges back into his chambers where she is standing with her back turned.

His arrival comes as no surprise to her as he watches her back stay stiff and head turned towards the window, facing away from him.

Klaus crosses the distance in his room and pulls the small knife from his side pocket. 

“I should cut your fuckin throat” Klaus yells as he grabs her form from behind and holds the knife against her neck.

“But you won’t” Bonnie says calmly.

“You wouldn’t risk it” she adds as she takes his free hand and places it on her flat belly.

Klaus almost wavers for a moment. Of course, she would choose now to show her hand and tell him of the pregnancy. 

“You think a babe would stop me?” Klaus’ hold on her grows firmer. 

“Any wench in this land could give me a child” Klaus sneers in her ear.

“Fine…then kill us” Bonnie says softly. She presses her eyes shut as she feels his open palm against her belly. 

Klaus’ grip on the knife tightens and the blade presses on top of Bonnie’s skin. She holds her breath as she painfully feels some of her skin pull.

A few drops of her blood slide on the blade and Klaus relents, moving the knife from her throat and pushing her out of his grip.

Bonnie stumbles against the bed and Klaus throws his hands in exasperation.

He hears the bloodshed outside his room and his gaze narrows on her shimmering skin. How cursed his heart has to be as he looks his betrayer in the eyes and only thoughts of her beauty pass his mind.

“Why?” Klaus says almost out of breath from the shock of it all.

“You know why?” Bonnie says calmly, straightening herself as she faces him. Long gone has the sweet and bubbly façade she’d enchanted the court and himself with. 

The warm sunshine behind her beautiful eyes had iced over and with her act dropped, he could now see the cold frustration for his rule she’d been hiding. 

“No, I don’t”

“Because your not a good king! You don’t care about the will of the people!” Bonnie says angrily.

“How can you know my people’s will! This is not your land” Klaus yells at her drawing his knife at her again.

“In my heart this is my land, and I know the people’s will, because I listen” Bonnie calmly walks to Klaus with his knife still pointed in her direction.

“Surrender, we have you outnumbered, abdicate now, and you can live happily, drinking, gaming, and spending time with your child” Bonnie walks until she can almost feel the blade against her skin again.

“I loved you” Klaus sneers

They stood face to face eyeing each other as Klaus’ arm trembled the blade that was a hair’s distance from Bonnie’s throat. 

A bell rings in the distance and their necks snap to the sound. It is the bell of surrender. One of their sides has surrendered.

The doors burst open and the Kings’ guards come bursting through.

Bonnie’s gives a panicked look as the guards grab at her arms and place rope around her wrists.

Klaus breathes a sigh of relief as Bonnie feigns disbelief that her side has loss.

“Take the Queen to her chambers and confine her there…she is to receive no visitors but me” Klaus orders to his guards.

He turns away as Bonnie is carted off to her room by the guards.

He leaves his room and sees the bloody piles of bodies in the hall. He weeps for his men and he seethes in anger for the traitors who supported his wife’s endeavors. 

He would let her sit alone for a few days in her room, worrying about what he planned to do to her. He would make her believe that he was planning some serious torturous ways to extract information from her. He would make her believe that he didn’t care about the child that grew inside of her. 

Because she could never know the truth. That despite his tattered kingdom, and challenge to his throne, the only thing he wanted, was to make that women love him as much as he loved her.

Klaus leaned his head against the glass window as his mind battled his heart over where to take his strength, to his wife, or his kingdom.


End file.
